Collison Course
by kitten skysong
Summary: Jason Makes a huge mistake and Tommy must pay the price Dedicated to Jesse May Angels send you home


Collision course  
unicorn princess 

Disclaimer they don't belong to me 

Look out point was in Jason Lee Scott's opinion one of the best places to go to solve your problems. The Seventeen year old young man sat with a case of beer at his feet slowly making his way through it.

"Here's to the gold ranger." He said raising his can to the empty sky. Not so empty if one looked through a telescope up here one could see Mondo's fortress high up above them. Jason shook his head. He'd come up here to forget all about the Rangers.

Jason took another can out of the case. He'd gone through half of it and was feeling a little woozy. Carefully he stood up, made his way over to his truck and climbed in. For a second he wondered if he should just walk home he was too drunk to drive.

"Fuck it I"m not that drunk." He muttered starting the engine.

Tommy Oliver stepped outside the theater and looked around. "Kat?" He sighed running a hand through his hair. The date had started out bad and had only gotten worst. It had ended a few minutes ago with Katherine Hilliard his girlfriend storming out of the room.

"Kat? Hey come on I'm sorry. Don't go off like this least let me take you home"

He peered around trying to locate her. Having absolutely no luck. Finally dejected Tommy gave up and strode over to his jeep and unlocked the door. He peered around the parking lot one more time before opening the door.

Tommy never saw the black truck which rounded the corner into the parking lot. The first he knew of the danger was the resounding crash that filled the air. The jeep slid pushing Tommy back with it fighting a panic he tried to run. It was too late as the car flipped over once and landed squarely on the young man's legs.

The pain was instantaneous and excruciating. Tommy was only aware of the pain. Dimly he could hear someone screaming. It took him a minute to realize it was him. He looked down at his legs through a fog of pain

One last thought suddenly occurred to him. _I guess David's the red ranger now. _Before darkness mercifully claimed him.

Katherine Hilliard stepped back around the corner in time to see the accident. For a moment she stood staring in horror at the scene before her. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Only stare in horror at the jeep and the truck.

She could hear Tommy's screams cutting through the night air. But it was the sudden silence that caused her to move. Kat reached the truck first. She could see the driver inside. He was unconscious slumped over the wheel. The vehicle reeked of alcohol. 

Carefully she reached in and checked the pulse. Alive that was good. She peered closer into the truck. Recognition dawned on her. "Jason!" She shook his shoulder and was awarded with a low moan. Satisfied he was all right for the moment Kat went looking for Tommy.

She found him on the other side of the jeep unconscious. "Tommy?" His pulse was strong that was good. Kat looked down his body towards his legs. For a split second she didn't believe what she saw. "His legs oh god." She muttered.

"Tommy? I'm going to go get help okay." Kat began to climb to her feet when she feet his hand closed over hers. "Tommy." she looked down into his brown eyes full of pain and hurt. How could he be awake. "It's okay. I swear its okay."

Adam Park turned the corner in the seat next to him Rocky Dasantos was blaring along with a song on the radio. The two teens had been at Adam's house doing a school project and now were headed for a local restaurant for something to eat.

It was Rocky who spotted the wreck. "Whoa look at- Adam pull over!" Adam slammed on his breaks whipping the car over to the side of the road. Rocky was out and running almost before the vehicle came to a complete stop.

Confused Adam turned the car off and headed after him. He soon saw what Rocky had. The Truck was Jason's. He was inside barely regaining consciousness. "What?" He managed.

"It's okay Jase." Adam told him trying not to believe he was smelling beer on his breath. "relax."

He stepped around the jeep. Rocky was already kneeling next to Kat and Tommy. "Adam? Call an ambulance." Rocky's voice was taught with grief

Tommy opened one eye and gazed up at his friends. "Is the driver of the other car okay?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"Oh he's fine." Kat said "Drunk as a skunk, as my aunt used to say, but fine. Don't try talking Tommy."

Adam returned a moment later with the blanket kept in the back of his car. "Their sending an ambulance and fire truck. Just hold on" Tommy had passed out again.

He awoke nearly two hours later in the back of an ambulance to peer up at the concerned face of the paramedic. "Hey kid how you feel?"

Tommy managed a smile. "great you should see the other guy before losing his grip on reality once again.

angel grove hospital several hours later 

Rocky Dasantos paced the floor furiously as if he wanted to wear a hole in the linoleum. He was trying to figure out what to do. Truth be told he didn't even have a clue. It was bad he knew that. 

A hand reached out and snagged his shirt. Rocky glanced over and looked down at David Trueheart who sat in a chair staring up at him. "Hey Rocky think you could stop pacing before you dig a hole." 

Rocky slumped into a seat next to David. Once again struck by how much he looked like Tommy._ _he should their twins__ The thought came and went so fast he wasn't even sure it was their 

"What do we do David?" Rocky asked. "Tell Tommy Jason as driving the car? And Jason what about him what's he going to do when he-" 

David's scowl brought him up short. "I don't give a damn what happens to Jason. I just found my brother and some drunken idiot nearly kills him. I hope Jason goes to jail forever!" 

The Doctor stepped out into the waiting room. "Your the teens who came in with Tommy Oliver?" 

Rocky nodded mutely unable to attempt speaking. 

"I'm Doctor Mark Finney. I need to contact his parents perhaps you could give me a number."

Rocky tried to speak but heard an audible click in his throat it was David who answered. "I'm David Trueheart. Tommy is my brother Dr. Finney his parents are on a cruise and are unreachable. any details you need to give you can give to me or my father. Sam Trueheart."

"I'm afraid your brother is very seriously injured David. There is extensive damage to both of his legs they were crushed He's in traction currently and will remain their for several weeks maybe months. He's going to need several operation. It would be best if you got a hold of his parents." Finney paused. "one question you two adopted?"

David nodded it wasn't an unusual question when someone was told they were brothers. "By different families. Can I see him?"

Finney hesitated for a moment then nodded he saw no harm in letting the teen see his brother.

Tommy floated in a world of pain everything hurt blurring his world into a red haze. He just wanted the pain to go away. Slowly everything came back into focus.

He felt as if he was on fire he let out an inarticulate scream. Dimly he heard David's voice and then the pain began to reside he sank back into a welcome darkness.

David glanced over at the Doctor. "What about the other driver?" He kept his grip on his brother's hand trying not to stare at the contraption holding his legs straight or the pins in his legs.

"He's fine." Finney said as he moved from the room to check on his other patients.

twenty-four hours later angel grove hospital.

Tommy opened his eyes slowly blinking the sleep out of them as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. He couldn't understand where he was or why his legs hurt so bad. He bit his lips trying to keep from crying out. He was unable to and a hiss of pain escaped him.

"Tommy?" David was by his side in an instant. "You awake?"

Tommy tried to focus tried to remember what had happened and was unable too all he knew for sure was his legs hurt they hurt a lot. "What happened?" he was shocked to hear how weak his voice was.

"you were in a car wreck little brother. Don't you remember."

Tommy tried to focus the last thing he remembered was going to look for Kat after she'd gotten mad at him. _Kat!_ The thought made him wince. "Is Kat okay?"

"She's fine I'll get a doctor.

When David returned ten minutes later with Dr. Finney, he found his twin slightly wider awake. Tommy was peering around his room bright with curiosity. 

"hey doc." He managed a smile and tried to sit farther up. Finney pushed him gently back down into the pillows. 

"Take it easy young man, you've had a serious accident. How do you feel?" 

Tommy blinked up at him. "My legs hurt." It came out sounding whinny and Tommy winced at the sound of his own voice. He didn't want to sound whiny but he felt so helpless. 

"Relax Little brother." David took his hand in his own. He listened as the Doctor explained to Tommy the same thing he'd gone over with David and Sam Trueheart the day before. 

The crushed legs, the pins. The traction he would have to endure for several weeks possibly several months. 

When he left Tommy folded his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and after a few moments David decided he was asleep. 

"Is the other driver hurt?" Tommy's voice caused David to jump. He peered down at his twins concerned face. 

"NO he's fine, he was drunk but fine." David snorted angrily. Tommy made no response and this time really fell asleep. 

Somewhere in the mid Atlantic. 

Jack Oliver stood peering out across the ocean. It was a beautiful day. Not too much cloud cover but a temperature not too hot not too cold. 

"Penny for your thoughts love." Jesse Oliver wrapped an arm around her husband and kissed him. 

"Just thinking, Tommy maxed out my credit card on this trip. Some present I paid for it myself. 

a chuckle escaped his throat. It stopped dead when he saw the captain of the ship. Captain John Frasier approaching them. 

the captain's voice was grave. "you are Jack and Jesse Oliver correct?" 

"is there a problem?" Jack asked falling back into his chief of police voice. 

"I'm afraid so come with me." Frasier led the way to his ready room where he sat behind his desk. 

Jesse and Jack took seats across from him. "What ;is the problem Captain." Jack asked frowning. 

The captain sighed heavily and Jesse blurted. "MY babies somethings happened to one of my babies." 

"Your son tommy was involved in a serious accident he's stable but in serious condition at Angel Grove Memorial there's a copter coming to get you." 

Jesse clung to her husband who stroked her hair murmuring nonsense syllables to her as if she was a child. 

Twenty-four hours later Angel Grove Memorial. 

Tommy peered up at the ceiling trying not to cry. David had left minutes earlier for a coffee break and none of his friends were allowed to visit yet. 

More than anything he wanted his mother and father. He'd been told that Kat's family was taking care of his little sister four year old Kelsey Ann. 

He even wished to see the little pest. A tear escaped his eye and he closed them in anger. "It's not fair." HE muttered. 

Tommy heard footsteps but didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to talk to anyone not even David. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Tommy-boy." 

Only one person called him Tommy-boy. Tommy's eyes flew open. "Daddy?" Jack hugged him best as he could. 

Jesse moved in taking her son's arms as he let out an anguished sob. That was all it took to break him. He cried his fear anger and hurt. 

two weeks later.. 

Jason stepped into the doorway of Tommy's hospital room and looked in. Tommy was reading a novel. "Hey bro." His voice almost cracked. Jason had no idea what anyone had told Tommy. 

"Jase!" Tommy's grin was almost infectious. Jason managed a ghost of a smile. "Welcome to my chamber of horrors." He marked his place in his book with an index finger. "You just missed Rocky and Adam. Kat was here yesterday and Tanya last night where you been bro?" 

He didn't add that everyone got a strange expression on their faces when he inquired as to Jason's whereabouts. He didn't add that David had changed the subject as fast as tommy could bring it up. 

Jason gulped and looked away guilt flushing his complexion. Tommy scowled at him. "Level with me Jason what aren't the other's telling me?" 

"The accident.." Jason whispered his throat closed and he found himself unable to continue. Tommy cocked his head to one side and waited wincing at the pain in his legs. Jason swallowed again and Tommy could hear the raw click in his throat. "It was my fault that's why their mad at me. I was so stupid Tommy I thought I wasn't too drunk and.." He trailed off not meeting his friend's eyes. 

"Get out." Tommy's voice was cold icy distant. For a split second Jason saw him as he'd been when he was the evil green ranger cold and distant. "Get the hell out of here Jason and thank your lucky stars I can't get out of this bed." 

Jason regarded him carefully. "Tommy I'm sorry please please believe that." 

In response the other teen gestured to his crushed legs. "take a good look Jason at your handy work take a good long look you ruined my life and you expect 'I'm sorry' to make it all right GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He flung the book he was still holding. Jason turned and fled. 

He leaned against the wall outside Tommy's room tears streamed his face. "Jason?" The voice was David's. Jason looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" his voice was cold and distant as Tommy's had been. "Get lost Jason and don't bug my twin you've done enough. 

Jason bowed his head and hands in his pockets strode out of the hospital. 

Nearly a month later. 

Jason sat in the youth center off in a corner by himself. He was always by himself. None of his friends wanted anything to do with him. They all turned and walked away whenever he approached. So he sat alone watching them laugh and talk among themselves. 

He'd heard that Tommy was out of traction and going through Physical Therapy. He'd heard it was hard on the other teen. He wished he could be their to do something but that was impossible. Tommy didn't want to see him and David wouldn't let Jason anywhere near him. 

A lone tear streaked his face and Jason angrily whipped it away. He finished the letter he was writing and approached the other's carefully. "David?" David glanced up and away Jason sighed. "Here." He dropped the letter in front of the other turned and walked away. 

"He looks terrible." Adam commented watching their former friend go. "maybe we've been too hard on him." 

Tanya shook her head. "He brought it on himself Adam. Jason knew better than to drink and drive what was he thinking anyway." 

David picked up the paper and opened it. "Guess he's trying to apologize through a letter. Lots of luck to him Tommy's not going to forgive him anytime soon and neither am I." He began to read out loud. 

Dear Tommy, 

I hear that your out of traction congratulations. Keep working you'll walk again I know it. 

It's just too bad you wont walk in time to speak at my funeral. 

Yes My funeral. I can't go on like this so I'm going to stop trying, by the time your out of the hospital I'll be dead. 

I hope you can forgive me some time 

your former best friend. 

Jason

"oh my god." Kat whispered. "But where would he go?" 

"Look out point!" Rocky leaped to his feet the others right behind him. 

Billy Cranston stood on the edge of lookout point staring out across the ocean. A look of pain flashed in his blue eyes. 

It would have been one thing coming home and finding Cestria with another man, but to find his fiancee with another woman? Hurt and angry Billy had packed and come home. Home to earth. 

He hadn't even bothered to call any of his friends or go anywhere despite the fact he had been home for three days. 

Sighing the young man turned away from the cliff and spotted Jason walking along the edge. "Jase!" he called waving. 

The other teen gave no indication he'd even heard him. He was walking towards the cliff hands shoved in his pocket a look of pure sorrow on his face. 

Billy frowned as the other teen walked up to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. HE didn't look good, for a minute Billy wasn't sure if he should approach his old friend. 

"Billy Grab him!" Adam's voice decided him and Billy's hand closed around Jason's wrist just as the other leapt. 

"JASON!" Billy yelled. The other teen's weight almost dragging him down 

There was a flash of light and all the teens found themselves on the floor of the power chamber Zordon's voice boomed down. "Just what on earth do you think your doing Jason!" 

IN response the young man burst into tears. Dumbfounded Billy tried to comfort him. "Go to hell!" Jason growled shoving him away. 

"What is going on here?" billy asked. 

It all came out the accident Jason's involvement in it. The note he'd giving David for Tommy. 

"Tommy's hurt that bad?" Billy asked with a gulp, "Who's the red Ranger?" 

"I am." David said briefly 

Billy sighed looking down at Jason. He wasn't sure how to resolve this problem the fix it of the Ranger's could not fix this problem. 

Tommy glared up at the ceiling angrily and then down at his legs. They hurt so bad they were keeping him awake but he didn't want to call a nurse yet. 

He wished he had someone to talk to especially Jason. Mostly he wished Jason would come visit him. He wanted to tell him-- He wasn't sure what he wanted to tell him. 

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath picking his math book up and throwing it in a sudden fit of anger. It hit the wall a solid thud Tommy glared at it exasperated it wasn't as if he could get out of bed and go get it. 

"you know." A familiar voice spoke up from the corner, "I've heard of having the book thrown at you but Tommy your aim is lousy. It's a wonder you always hit the monsters and never us." Billy stepped into the light a smile lightning his blue eyes a smile which turned to a frown at the site of Tommy. "you look like shit oh fearless leader." 

"don't call me that." Tommy frowned. "What are you doing here?" He struggled to sit up wincing slightly. 

"In this room or on Earth." Billy pulled up a chair next to the bed and studied the other teen closer. Gone was the self confident leader of the power rangers in his place was a skinny hurt child. 

"both." Tommy gritted his teeth trying not to scream as the pain shot through him again. "I thought you'd be married with six or seven fish by now." 

Billy glared at him momentarily ." Cestria's in love with someone else. But I'm here to talk about you what the hell happened? 

Tommy scowled momentarily. "Didn't the others tell you my so called best friend ran me over with his car." 

"They told me. I want your version of it." 

Tommy grimaced. "God this hurts Truth is Billy I don't remember the accident Dr. Finney, my main doctor, I got seven or eight, tells me its called selective amnesia I'll remember when I'm ready too." 

"David tells me your going to try walking in a few days, you want anything anyone to be there?" 

tommy turned tear filled eyes towards him. "You might think I'm crazy but I wish I wish.." He trailed off shaking his head. "It'd be impossible anyway" 

"What would be impossible?" 

"Getting the original six of us back together." 

billy frowned for a moment thinking. "I'll see what I can do maybe Zordon can track them all down. The six of us include Jason?" 

Tommy scowled. "I want to talk to him but I don't know what to say. I miss him.." 

They would have talked more but the night nurse discovered Billy a few minutes later and kicked him out. Tommy glared up at her as she came back in preparing a shot. "Rules Mr Oliver." 

Miami Florida the next day. 

KImberly Anne Hart slammed her dorm room shut and flung herself on her bed. What a jerk!!! to think she'd given a guy like Tommy up in favor of this creep. "Sure hope Kat's happy." She muttered dispiritedly. 

Jess Harmen her so called boyfriend had been pressuring her to sleep with him. That was something Kim had always planned to save until she got married. But Jess just kept pushing and pushing. 

Tonight things had come to a head almost literally with Jess trying to force the issue. She'd gotten away unscathed, but it was over if Jess came anywhere near her she'd kick his ass. 

The ringing phone yanked her out of her melancholy mood. She answered the phone with a sigh. "Yeah." 

"Kim its Billy." The sound of his voice caused her to almost jump off the bed. 

"I thought you were on Aquitar." She almost squealed. 

Billy let out a breath. "I was don't want to talk about it. Anyway I'm calling because when I got back I found out that Tommy's been injured in a bad accident. He's fine." He hurried on before she could get hysterical. "but I kind of thought I'd surprise him with a reunion. The original six of us." 

Kim grinned that would be some reunion. "I'll be their." 

Chicago Illinois 

Zack Taylor leaned across his bed and answered the phone sitting on the desk. "Zack's line." ON the floor his girlfriend Trini Kwan gave him a look that clearly stated that was a childish way to answer the phone. Zack didn't care he liked the way he answered the phone 

"Zack its Billy." 

Zack sat up straighter unable to believe it. "Billy what you doing back on earth hang on Trini's hear let me put you on speaker, bro." 

Moments later he did just that. 

"Billy its great to hear from you." Trini leaned forward placing her elbows on his knees. 

"Wish I could say the same Trini. Please do not ask about aquitar it is something I would rather not discuss." Trini and Zack glanced at each other but kept silent as Billy continued. "Can you guys come to Angel Grove for a few days. And be here tommororw?" 

"That's cutting it a little close." Zack said frowning "i don't think its a-" 

"NOt for me." Billy interupted. "I found out Tommy had been seriously injured in an acident when I got back. This reunion is a surprise for him. Kim's coming she'll be here tonight." 

Zack and Trini spoke at almost the same time. "We'll be there." 

Next day Angel grove. 

"Does he know we're coming?" Kimberly asked as Billy pulled the car in front of the hospital. 

"I haven't told him." billy responed he glancd in the rear viewe mirror at Her. Beside Billy Jason let out a sigh looking out the window. He hadn't made a sound since Billy had teleported into the Power Chamber and Teleported him to his car. 

"You okay?" Trini asked him leaning over the seat. Jason didn't answer instead he glared over at Billy. 

"This is stupid idea. Tommy doesn't want to see me." 

A shared glance passed between the three teens in the back seat. Trini spoke finally voicing their question. "Why wouldn't Tommy want to see you." 

Jason burst into tears. billy sighed heavily handing him a kleenex. "jason caused the accident. I don't know all the details." 

Jason's sob trailed off into hicupps. Billy climbed out of the car and the others followed him. Jason considered bolting then changed his mind. 

Tommy sat in his wheelchair staring down at the metal contraptions on his legs. Trying not to let his friends see how scared he was. Rocky knelt next to him. "hey Tommy waht do you get when you cross King Mondo with Lord Zedd. 

Tommy glared up at him. "I don't know Rocky but I'm sure you'll tell me." 

"I don't know either but the rangers'll blow it up." 

Tommy snickerd a slow smile spreading over his face. Kat shook her head frowning DAvid laughed. Adam scowled and Tanya chuckled. "Can we get this over with?" Tommy asked. 

HIs thearpist Kyle Markus nodded. He pulled the teen to his feet settling his hands on the parralell bars. "Take a step." 

"Hurts." Tommy whispered. "Can't" 

"Come on lil brother just a couple of steops." David encouraged him. 

Tommy slikd his foot forward One step then the other and stopped. "I-I can't" 

"Yes you can!" Zack's voice filled the room. "Come on Tommy where is your Stubronness I remember so well." Tommy's head snapped up. Standing in the door way were the origianal six rangers. 

"Come on Tommy." Trini smiled at him. 

"yeah come on." Kim agreed. 

Tommy took three more steps his shock making his pain seem distant and far away. It hit him again and he cried. "No more please no more." Markus nodded his head. Tommy about fell into the wheel chair. 

"Tommy." Zack stepped towards him. Tommy smiled weakly up at him. 

"Thanks." Tommy whispered. 

Markus slipped out of the room unnoticed. Their was a round of greetings and a flurry of questions by everyone in the room except for Jason and David. 

Jason stood hands in his pockets leaning against the doorway. DAvid stood glaring at him. The tension between the two caused the others to stop and watch. 

"Get out of here." DAvid hissed taking a step towards him. "Get out and leave my brother alone." 

"leave Jason alone!" Kimberly yelled leaping to her feet from where she was crouched next to Tommy. 

"I will when he-" DAvid got no farther before he found himself on his back holding his nose in his hand blood spurting between his fingers. Kimberly had slugged him. 

Tommy's head snapped up suddenly. "Knock it off! Just knock it off! I'm sick and tired of you making descsions for me. My legs where crushed not my mind!! Why don't you and Jason both just GO TO HELL!" 

He grabbed the wheels of the chair and shoved it towards the door. "Tommy-" Billy reached for the chair only to find himself gasping for air as Tommy's fist hit his stomach. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tommy yelled he pushed out of the room. 

Power chamber fifteen minutes later. 

"That didn't go to well." Kat muttered under her breath as she helped Pop David's nose back into place. He didn't even flinch. "What are we going to do now?" 

"I don't care as long as he" and here david jerked his head in Jason's direction. "Doesn't hurt my brother ever again." 

Jason sitting within a forcefield to keep him from doing anything stupid like trying to kill himself turned his back on the group. He wouldn't let them see him cry. Espically not David he wouldn't cry infront of David not ever. 

Billy sighed. "Do you really contemplate that you are assisting your injured sibling in anyway." The other's gaped at him, Billy hadn't done that in years. He shook his head. "Sorry. Do you really think your helping Tommy?" 

DAvid opened his mouth to say something then shut it abruptly unsure what to say." 

Next day.. 

Tommy lay on his back staring up at the ceiling trying not to cry. He'd lost everything now surly his friends would never talk to him again. 

A flash of red light startled him out of his self repoaraching. David stood in the middle of the room "Hey Tommy." 

"Go to hell." Tommy said sulkily. He saw David whince and didn't particularly care. 

"Your mad at me." David sighed. "I- I had something pointed out to me yesterday. About me and you and Jason and I wanted to tell you I'll quit interfering I won't try to protect you anmore." his voice cracked. 

Tommy propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his twin for a minute. David looked terrible. It was obvious he hadn't slept since learning of the accident. "you know your going to kill yourself faster than Jase if you keep this up." 

David smiled at him softly. "yeah I guess I am. I just.. I'm supposed to be the oldest I should have been able to do something!" He pounded his hand into his fist. 

"Like what use the arrowhead to heal me. It doesn't work that way and you know it." Tommy leaned back. "Can you call Jason? And then leave us alone. I need to talk to him its imprortant." 

Ten minutes later Jason arrived. "You jump out that widnow I'll kill you myself." David informed him as he teleported out. 

Jason roleld his eyes. 

"Well it was stupid Jase." Tommy said reasonably. 

"jase? YOur calling me Jase." Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"yeah Jase. See I figure since I gave you the fake ID it's as much my fault as it is yours. But Jason. Jumping off a cliff bad idea. Though their are worse things." 

Jason snorted. Slowly he smiled the first smile since the accident." 

five months later 

Angel grove high... 

"your sure about this bro?" Tommy asked leaning on his crutches studying his friend carefully. Jason nodded. It was a good idea. Slowly he turned to the crownd. 

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Angel grove high chapter of Studdentts Against DRunk Drivers." 

The end. 

Authours note: Drinking and driving kills so don't do it. If a friend of yours has been drinking take the keys!!! 

Home


End file.
